Angela and Michelle get married!
In this episode, happiness comes to Angela Mercier as she marries her beloved friend, Michelle Harper. However, the conniving Jennifer Barrett, as is always the case, tries, as usual, to sink the festivities and make it all about herself, as she always does, but the show must go on, and it does, when the hateful creature gets totally humiliated. SCENE Ext. The park square in Louisburg Square. The Harpers and their friends are decorating the area. Philomena Balducci is working on some Swedish Meatballs; Linda, Aaron and Aurora, the Harpers usual caterers, are helping her out. Aidan is feeling better after the events of several weeks ago. He had been through some very intense therapy, but it was helpful for him. Now, he, Sammy and Derek are talking about their summer. This is a combination family picnic and a wedding. Michelle Harper and Angela Mercier have arranged to get married in the park square. They reconnected and they have finally realized that they cannot live without one another. Veronica and Adrienne are helping out with Michelle getting dressed and ready to meet Angela. ''' '''Meanwhile, Marta Srinivasen and her sister, Kaia, are helping Angela look beautiful. ANNOUNCER: The role of Philomena Balducci is now being played by Mitzi McCall KAIA: Angela, you will look beautiful and fantastic! A lovely choice of your dress. ANGELA: Thank you, Kaia. And thank you, Marta, for allowing me to be here to use your house to get ready for this day. MARTA: It is our pleasure. Aaron is moving on, and you have a place in Dylan's house. Which is great. ANGELA: Yes, it is. I stayed here, because we cannot see one another before the wedding. KAIA: That tradition. MARTA (laughing): Yes, sis. (The three laugh. Angela looks in the mirror. She is ready for this.) ANGELA: All right, ladies. I am ready for this. I never thought I would be ready, but I am. KAIA: We're all over it. MARTA: Miss Wadian called. She says that Adrienne and Veronica are ready as well. They are on their way to the square. KAIA: And so are we. Cut to The Park Square. Everyone is seated and ready for this. Michelle comes out, a vision of loveliness. Velda and Delphine are leading her down the runner which is on the stone walkway. The statue of Columbus and the statue of Aristedes the Just, bookend the area. The altar is at the Aristedes end of the park. Everyone stands and looks at Michelle as she is walking down the runner, with Delphine and Velda on one side, and Yvonne Wadian on her other side. Adrienne and Veronica are also leading their sister down the runner. Meanwhile, an unwelcome presence was there as well. ' JACQUELINE: I cannot believe this! YVONNE: What is she doing here?! Isn't she supposed to be banned from this neighborhood? SHEILA: She is supposed to be, Ms. Wadian. But it is clear that she doesn't listen! VELDA: That woman! She will never learn. Don't you worry, ladies. She will not sink this celebration! ''(Jennifer opens her mouth) JENNIFER: More faggot marriages! Mike Pence will stop THIS one! You can be sure of that! DYLAN: Get out of here! JENNIFER: Make me! You all MAKE me leave! SHEILA: We'd be glad to ship you out! JENNIFER: You cannot do ANYTHING to me! I am the greatest woman in the world! HANNAH: No, you aren't! You are lesser than a piece of mud! JENNIFER: You are jealous of me! SHEILA: Jealous of YOU?! This my MOTHER'S wedding day, and you are NOT going to ruin it! JENNIFER: This is ALL about me! AARON: No it isn't! For once in your damned life, can't you ever realize that you are NOTHING?! You may call yourself the greatest model since Tiegs, but you are NOT! You are not even adequate! In fact, you are LESS than adequate! (The officiant pipes up) OFFICIANT: Madame, I would ask you to leave this area immediately. JENNIFER: Fuck you! I refuse to leave. DELPHINE: You ARE leaving at once! (A security officer, called by Shawn, the family's head of security, drags her off screaming!) SHEILA: And STAY out of here, Barrett! (The security guard hands her off to a policewoman and she takes the screaming and yelling Jennifer out and drives away from the area.) OFFICIANT: Do you, Michelle Ann Harper, take Angela Claire Mercier to be your wife? MICHELLE: I do. OFFICIANT: And do you, Angela Claire Mercier, take Michelle Ann Harper as your wife? ANGELA (with a jaunty smile): You BET I do! (Everyone laughs, and the two brides laugh as well.) MICHELLE: We will have a long and happy life. We have been best friends from our days at Radcliffe. We're going to be fantastic together. ANGELA: That we are. OFFICIANT: The rings please? (Yvonne gives the ring to Angela, who places it on Michelle's finger.) ANGELA: I give you this ring, my darling Michelle, with all I have, and with all I am. (Adrienne gives Michelle her ring, which she places on Angela's finger.) MICHELLE: I give you this ring, my beloved Angela, with all I have, and with all I am. OFFICIANT: With the power vested in me, by the Commonwealth of Massachusetts, I declare that these two are wives, for life. Michelle, you may kiss your wife. (Michelle and Angela kiss and WHAT a kiss it is!) ANYSSA: It is a kiss for the ages! SHEILA: Congrats! OFFICIANT: Family and friends, I would love to introduce to you, Michelle and Angela Mercier! (The crowd erupts in cheers. The families congregate at Dylan's house for the reception.) CUT TO 'Inside the main dining room of Dylan's townhouse. The caterers and Mrs. Hollis are working together getting the dinner ready. ' MRS. HOLLIS: This is well done. PHILOMENA: Well, we know you needed our help. MRS. HOLLIS: Cooking for this family is powerful. LINDA: That is why we're here. MRS. HOLLIS: And you have my appreciation. PHILOMENA: Try my swedish meatballs, Anitra. MRS. HOLLIS: They are very good. AURORA: Everyone is coming. AARON: And here they are. (Everyone is coming in. There would be a big dance at the Fairmount Copley Plaza hotel later on. Michelle and Angela are thrilled) MICHELLE: Very good spread here, everyone. LINDA: We do our best for you, Michelle. ANGELA: What a lovely array of food. Well done, everyone. DYLAN: The best for you, Angela. Now, my second mother. (Angela gives her new stepson a kiss on the cheek) MICHELLE: You've been a big part of his life, Angela, ever since he was a child. SHEILA: Yes, and we're so pleased to consider her our second mother. (Aurora is looking out the window. She sees Jennifer Barrett outside again.) AARON: What's wrong, Aurora? AURORA: Jennifer Barrett headed from the Columbus side of the square. RUSTY: Can't she EVER leave us alone? AARON: I am afraid not, my darling husband. She is the perennial fly in our ointment. RUSTY: I would love to see someone exterminate her! PHILOMENA: Is there a can of Raid big enough? MICHELLE: No amount of Raid would be enough. It would have to be industrial strength! (Outside, a screaming Jennifer demands entry) JENNIFER: Let me in! I demand to be a part of this! No party is complete without Jennifer Barrett! The most beautiful woman in the world! OFFICER: Leave the premises, Barrett! You are trespassing! JENNIFER: BURN in hell! (The officer unleashes his Taser, and knocks the arrogant Jennifer off her feet. Another officer, a female detective, takes the lead.) OFFICER: Nicely done, Cathcart. Simmons, get the cuffs on her. SIMMONS: Got her, Christine. (The officer is a somewhat familiar friend. Dylan and Adam notice this right off.) ADAM (with Dylan): Ohmigod! Does that look like? DYLAN: Christine? Christine Fessenden? CHRISTINE: Who? Ohmigod, Dylan Harper! Adam Mathison?! How GRAND to see you again! SIMMONS (having handed over Jennifer to his colleague): You know them, Christine? CHRISTINE: Yes, I do. Simmons, have Jenison and Cathcart go with you and take Barrett into custody. Get her into a very tight cell. SIMMONS: Right away, Detective. (Christine looks at her friends) CHRISTINE: You two look wonderful together. ADAM: Thank you. DYLAN: We've not seen one another since Joycie's funeral. CHRISTINE: Yes, it's been a long time. How are you two? ADAM: Been going strong for quite a long time, Christie. CHRISTINE: As I said, you two look wonderful together. I saw the pictures of your kids on Facebook. Derek and Ashley are very beautiful. DYLAN: Yes, they are. CHRISTINE: They are great kids. And they are on the cusp of adulthood, aren't they? ADAM: Yep, they are. DYLAN: Are you able to take some break to come into the reception? CHRISTINE: I can't guys. I would love to, but I am on the clock, and I have to get Miss Barrett there into custody. But, can you have someone bring me a plate of that food? (Out comes Mrs. Hollis.) MRS. HOLLIS: How about a take-out box of it, Officer Fessenden? CHRISTINE: Thank you, Mrs. Hollis. I appreciate it. (Her phone rings) MRS. HOLLIS: I will hold it while you get your call. CHRISTINE: Yes, sir. I had Simmons, Cathcart and Jenison to get her into the cell. Splendid. I am off for the evening? Very good. I guess I can be able to come into the Harpers reception. Very good. Thank you, sir. ADAM: Well? CHRISTINE: I am now officially off duty. I can go inside and enjoy the food with everyone! Time for the fun! (Adam, Dylan, Mrs. Hollis and Christine go in. The mood is jubilant.) Cut to '''Boston's city jail. Jennifer is furious. Officers Jenison and Simmons throw her in her familiar cell. She is pissed. JENNIFER: I swear to you lot, I will DEMOLISH you! I will make you all suffer! I will sue this city and I will win! (Jenison comes over, and slaps her across the face. Officer Janet Jenison, the second highest female officer in the city after Christine Fessenden, doesn't take any crap from anyone. And she glares at Jennifer) JENISON: Listen to me, Barrett! You are NOTHING compared to the Boston Police Department! Not only do I have to put up with a piece of shit like you all the time, but you have NO shame for anything that you have ever done! You have lied, schemed, connived, vandalized, abused, assaulted, and have just made life a living hell for everyone you even come across. You disgust me! JENNIFER: You can't talk to me that way! JENISON: Oh, yes, I can! I am wearing the badge here, bitch! Not you! I am not impressed by your wealth, or by your vanity, or by your so-called "modeling profession"! Neither is Detective Fessenden, for all that. She has no liking for you either! You are not privileged! Not by ANY stretch of it! You are a LOSER! You are behind bars! And if I had my way, you would STAY there for the rest of your unnatural life! Now, shut up, quit your tantrums, or be prepared to go into Solitary Confinement! JENNIFER (yelling in her face): GO TO HELL! (Jenison sprays pepper spray in her face! Jennifer collapses to the ground, screaming!) JENISON: I warned you. Simmons, Cathcart! Come and help me get this dirtbag into Solitary! JENNIFER: I will sue you! You sprayed a foreign substance into my beautiful All-American eyes! SIMMONS: Shut up, bitch! You're nothing! JENISON: And as for your so-called "All-American Eyes", if you do not shut up, I will BLACKEN them! (Jennifer screams as she is dragged by Simmons, Cathcart and Jenison. She is overwhelmed and she is finished! She sobs as she is hauled down the hall. The scene fades) Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila Category:Episodes featuring Jacqueline Haller Category:Episodes featuring Aaron and Aidan Atherton Category:Hall of Fame Episodes